thechallengemtvfandomcom-20200216-history
The Inferno
The Inferno is the 8th season of the MTV reality game show, The Challenge (though at the time, known as Real World/Road Rules Challenge). The season is directly subsequent to The Gauntlet. The Inferno aired in 2004. The season was composed of twenty cast members, and took place in Acapulco, Mexico. This is the first edition of The Inferno series, with The Inferno II following in 2005 and The Inferno 3 following in 2007. Format In this challenge, the winning teams would receive a prize at the end of each mission. They would then nominate two players from their team to the Inferno elimination challenge. Unlike The Gauntlet, there would be another challenge with an immunity life-saver up for grabs before the Inferno. Each team then selected one of the two nominees from the opposing team to go into the Inferno. Cast Host: Dave Mirra | width="10em"| | valign="top"| |} Memorable Moments *Piggy from Road Rules: Down Under arrived to compete in The Inferno and can be seen in both footage and photos from the cast's arrival. Soon after arriving, she left to go home and was consequently never mentioned. Christena was flown in to replace her. The title credits reflect this, as they were filmed when Piggy was there and Christena's scenes were shot later. The official reason for her departure has been cited as "family reasons", but according to Norman Korpi's website she had an OD. *Katie went into two Infernos and won both, eliminating a male player (David) in the process. She crowned herself "Inferno Queen". *CT used his life-saver to save his friend David, then sent Shane home in the Inferno. *Leah had to be taken to a hospital because she hyperventilated during a challenge. *The Road Rules team won every female Inferno and all five females made it to the final. *A feud broke out between Katie and Veronica, and there was tension between the two throughout the entire show. The rivalry culminated in a very heated shouting match the night before the final mission, and the two almost came to blows. *Being fed up with what she perceived as bullying, Julie lashed out at Coral and challenged her to a wrestling match, to which Coral remarked, "I don't wrestle, I f*cking beat bitches up!" *During the Kendal and Leah Inferno, Mike openly berated Kendal, sparking an argument between Katie and Veronica. CT then denounced Leah as weak, and David jumped in the Inferno nude. *The first mission had the challengers on a zipline. In an attempt to secure a Real World win, Julie began to yank on Veronica's safety harness, sending Veronica and the rest of the challengers into a panic. *After Trishelle claimed she would physically assault them in a jealous tirade, Coral and Mike voted her into the Inferno, which would result in an argument between Coral and Trishelle later that night. *Coral became infuriated with her team when they forced her to pick Veronica for the final Inferno. *The "Bird Feeder" mission saw challengers dress up in chicken suits. *Julie accused Coral of throwing Mallory under the bus following an Inferno deliberation. *''The Real World'' called Katie their mascot after she performed poorly in the "Balls Out" mission. Final Results *The final Real World team consisted of Coral, CT, Mike, and Syrus. *The final Road Rules team consisted of Abram, Christena, Darrell, Holly, Katie, Kendal, Timmy and Veronica. *The Road Rules team won the final challenge. Bank Accounts *''Real World'' - $40,000 *''Road Rules'' - $260,000